1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a multitool and more particularly to a combination food and beverage multitool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multitools provide a plurality of different tools capable of performing a plurality of functions in an efficient, compact and convenient package. A well known example of a multitool is a Swiss Army knife. The Swiss Army knife typically includes various types of knives and screwdrivers, a corkscrew, toothpick, tweezers, etc., folded into a compact unit and each of which can be unfolded or removed for use. Other types of multitools include various types of folding knife blades, screwdriver blades, pliers and/or cutters in a compact unit.
However, there is currently no multitool available that provides a combination of food and beverage tools in a compact and efficient unit for providing a food preparer, for example, with a convenient set of tools for meal preparation and cooking.